


Sandra's Horny Boys

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Big Areolae, Big Balls, Big Pussy, Big nipples, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Dressed Woman, F/M, French Fuck, Large Cock, MILF, Menage, Muscle Pecs, Muscular Body, Nipple Licking, Old Woman - Freeform, PWP, Sandrook, Sandrooken, Slim Muscle Body, Threesome, Young Boys with Old Woman, big boobs, explosive cum, naked boys, sweaty, young boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: On a hot summer afternoon, Sandra Tennyson, a lonely and needy housewife, was preparing lemonade in the kitchen when she received a visit from Rook Blonko.  Sandra already knew from her son Ben that Rook's alien race did not handle the summer heat very well, so Sandra ordered Rook to remove his hot, tight armor to cool off.  However, on seeing that young muscular body of the alien boy who was all covered in shiny sweat, the lonely and needy housewife could not resist the temptations and the young, innocent and extremely virile Rook Blonko would be the first to satisfy the voracious hunger of  Sandra Tennyson for young, strong and very virile boys.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Sandra Tennyson/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sandrook

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to mind when I saw some Dankwart fanart on the Internet.   
> Ben 10 doesn't belong to me.

It was summer in Bellwood. An incredibly hot summer that was making everyone look for all the ways to cool off from the almost suffocating heat: beaches, pools, ice cream, air conditioning and everything.

Today, at the Tennysons' house, the escape from the summer heat had been going on for weeks. Carl was traveling for work, so his wife Sandra was left alone with her son Ben.

Ben had taken refuge in his air-conditioned room. The green-eyed boy had spent all Friday night playing video games for hours on end, and Ben was still sleeping at 2 pm on an exceptionally hot Saturday afternoon.

In the kitchen, Sandra was preparing one of her famous sweet and cold lemonades that were a big hit. There were lots of lemons on the big kitchen table. Sandra squeezed one lemon at a time into the lemon squeezer. It was a somewhat outdated appliance, so the blonde woman was taking a while to finish the lemonade. Luckily, the new lemon squeezer was due to arrive next week.

Of course, the heat also affected Sandra. Today she was wearing a light yellow tank top with a pink ribbon bow on the front and very light and silky beige lycra pants. She wore a kitchen apron over her clothes so she wouldn't get dirty with the lemons.

There were only three lemons left to complete the large pitcher of lemonade when the doorbell sound interrupted Sandra.

“Oh, who can it be at this hour?” Sandra washed her hands in the sink and dried them on the dish towel.

The blonde woman left the kitchen and I give it to the front door. Upon opening, she smiled when she saw Rook Blonko, Ben's alien friend and partner.

-Rook! What a pleasure! ”Sandra smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Tennyson." Rook smiled back. "Is Ben home?" He called me to pick him up. It looks like he discovered rumors of a new Mr. Smoothy store in town.

"Ah, that boy is sleeping so far after spending the night playing video games," Sandra replied, laughing. I'm doing finishing making my famous lemonade. When I'm done, I'll call Ben.

Then, Rook entered Sandra's house. He was wearing his Proto-tech armor as usual and Sandra couldn't help but wonder how the alien revonnahgander managed to stay inside that armor during all this summer heat.

Closing the door, Sandra guided Rook into the kitchen. Rook was always very polite and didn't want to be a nuisance, so he just leaned slightly against the cabinets near the fridge and watched Sandra squeeze the last three lemons.

At that moment, Rook's gaze was attentive. He watched Sandra's hands carefully manipulating the lemons and squeezing all of her golden juice like rays of the sun. However, maybe it was the heat affecting Rook, whose alien race didn't handle heat very well, as he started looking more at his mother of Ben.

She had thin, delicate arms, but they still looked strong. The kitchen apron that Sandra wore didn't seem to be enough to hide her big, round breasts that seemed to be tight inside her yellow tank top. Rook continued to look at Sandra's body and noticed that the blonde woman had sinuous and sensual curves. Her ass was big and appeared to be very firm and she also had long and very interesting legs.

Now, Sandra had finished squeezing all the lemons and was starting to put sugar, ice water and ice cubes into the jar. She looked at Rook for a moment and noticed a small drop of sweat rolling down the left side of his face.

"Rook ... my boy, why don't you take off that armor?" Sandra suggested gently. "Today is hotter than the Sahara Desert." Ben told me that his race doesn't stand much heat. Come on, take off the armor.

—Mrs. Tennyson. ”Rook started to blush.“ I would even take off my armor now. It's really hot, but ...

“Nothing like that!” Sandra interrupted and slammed her hand on the table. “Rook, I don't like to see anyone suffering in front of me. And as the mother of your best friend and partner, I order you to take off at least half of that stifling armor, if possible.

"Well ..." Rook was getting very flushed. "Yes, it's possible, but it's just ..."

"Rook Blonko," Sandra said seriously. "I'm not going to ask you again."

And Rook was defeated. He was too polite to face the boy's mother who saved the Universe several times, so he decided to obey, even though he knew the real problem.

Rook reached up to the back of his neck and seemed to press a small button. Suddenly, his powerful armor began to wilt like a flower from the waist up. After that, the alien boy just stripped off the top of his armor like an ordinary shirt.

And at that moment Sandra was totally paralyzed.

Rook Blonko was a true manly and sensual specimen without needing to be human. His body was enormously muscular in an irresistible way.

His shoulders were broad and very strong with an equally broad and strong back. His arms were long and powerfully muscled with veins dilated by their lengths. Rook also had a beautiful pair of muscular, white breasts, very large and strong with thick, long nipples in a shade of intense pink. His abdomen was also gloriously muscular and perfect. But best of all, Rook's entire muscular body was sweaty and shiny from his sweat that covered his blue and white fur trimmed with beautiful, sexy tiger stripes.

Rook looked at Sandra sheepishly and his face was as red as an Italian tomato.

On the other hand, Sandra was totally seduced by Rook. The tragic truth about Sandra's sex life is that her sex life just didn't exist. Her husband Carl was almost always working and never had time for his needy wife. Besides, Carl was not as sexy and wonderful a male as Rook was.

Decidedly, Rook was a muscular, handsome, innocent, and extremely manly young boy, whose testosterone scent reached Sandra's nose in moments.

Suddenly, Sandra started to smile smugly and completely forgot about the lemonade on the table. The blonde woman approached the alien boy and stopped right in front of him.

"Oh, Rook ..." Sandra whispered. "You never told me you were that manly ..."

"What?" Rook echoed with a cute, innocent look.

"But you are very manly, Rook ..." Sandra smiled even more and started to lick her lips. "If I had known you were this beautiful, strong and hot boy, I would have grabbed you already."

"I think I better come back another time." Rook was already walking away when Sandra grabbed him by the strong shoulders and pressed him against the cabinets.

"Stay there ..." Sandra ordered, smiling. "I want to touch you, Rook ...

Rook was cornered and ended up being quiet. He watched with his beautiful golden eyes the blonde woman's hands massage her broad, strong shoulders very slowly.

Sandra was smiling non-stop. She raised her hands to Rook's big, muscular biceps and made the alien boy raise his arms in the air.

"Flex those biceps for Mom, Rook ..." Sandra asked sensually.

Innocently, Rook flexed his biceps, which became very stiff and with several veins dilating. Sandra bit her lip in a greedy smile and squeezed Rook's powerful biceps in her hands.

Slowly, she let Rook lower his muscular, blue arms trimmed with sexy tiger stripes. At this point, Sandra brought her hands to Rook's giant, muscular breasts. She started to squeeze Rook's breasts as if they were tits filled with silicone.

The young alien boy just watched that older woman's hands squeezing her muscular breasts so lovingly. Soon, Sandra's fingers grabbed Rook's nipples and started playing with the nipples.

Rook had really big nipples. The areolas were large and a little pudgy, and the nipples were long and thick like small sausages. And that shade of pink on the nipples was irresistible and delusional.

Sandra rubbed Rook's nipples, she pinched her huge nipples and also twisted her nipples several times.

This provoked reactions, as Rook started to moan and his muscular breasts began to flex with the pleasure that his nipples gained.

—Mrs. Tennyson ... please ... "Rook whispered shyly." I'm very sensitive on the nipples ...

"Your nipples are beautiful ..." Sandra whispered back. "Rook? Do you know the term milf?

"No ..." Rook groaned and bit his lip.

"That's what a boy's friends call his mom," Sandra explained affectionately. "Does that mean this mom is very sexy ... and very hot ... Do you think I'm hot, Rook?"

—Mrs. Tennyson ... - Rook groaned again. - Please ...

"Do you think I'm hot?!" Sandra twisted Rook's nipples tightly.

"Oh!" Rook shouted and nodded quickly. "You are very hot, Mrs. Tennyson!"

"Good boy ..." Sandra smiled and released Rook's hard nipples.

Simply, Sandra wrapped her arms around Rook's neck and kissed the alien boy on his white, soft and innocent mouth.

Rook let the withered top of his armor fall to the floor with the intensity of Sandra's kiss on his lips. Immediately, the alien boy hugged the blonde woman with his big muscular arms and their bodies were glued together.  
Rook and Sandra kissed passionately. A greedy and hot kiss, where their tongues seduced each other and their lips sucked deliciously. Rook enjoyed the pleasure of Sandra's kiss and also enjoyed himself when he felt her hard and excited nipples being crushed by Sandra's giant breasts that were still covered in clothes.

The kiss lasted for long minutes and became increasingly fierce and needy. Rook devoured Sandra's mouth, which moaned nonstop during the most ardent kiss of her life.

Then, after seven minutes of long, passionate, lustful kisses, Sandra peeled her mouth off Rook's lips and started making a kiss trail across the alien boy's blue neck. His lips slowly lowered until he reached Rook's pair of giant, muscular breasts. With a perverted, greedy smile on her face, Sandra held Rook's muscular breasts in her hands and soon started sucking on her nipples.

"Ohhhh ..." Rook groaned and threw his head back. Tennyson ... Your mouth is so hot and wet ...

Sandra started sucking on Rook's left nipple. It was a very thick and hard nipple that made the older woman's tongue go crazy. Sandra's tongue surrounded the large, fluffy areola of the nipple while her lips sucked heavily on the nipple, causing delicious lubrication with her saliva.

Rook looked at Sandra and groaned with pleasure when he saw the blonde woman sucking her nipple with much greed and desire. At the same time, she started playing with Rook's right nipple, making the young alien boy moan even more in pleasure.

Sandra sucked on Rook's huge nipple nonstop. His lips sucked and his tongue licked uncontrollably as his hot saliva lubricated the entire nipple and began to drain from his muscular chest and reach Rook's muscular abdomen.

Sandra bit Rook's nipple and she screamed with pleasure.

-Oh! Mrs. Tennyson! ”Rook whimpered.“ This is good!

Sandra pulled on Rook's nipple with her teeth and then released it. She licked her nipple a little more and then immediately brought her mouth to her right nipple.

Quickly, Sandra spits out a lot over Rook's nipple and smiles when she sees his hot and foamy saliva rolling over the long, thick nipple. She grabbed the big nipple and started sucking it in a very greedy way. Rook smiled in delight with his face flushed and touched the back of Sandra's head as soon as he grabbed the older woman's blond hair.

Sandra sucked on Rook's nipple, his tongue licking the nipple in very fast circular motions and his hot saliva lubricating the nipple and running down his muscular chest until he reached the defined abdomen.

Sandra nibbled on the huge pink nipple several times and Rook kept moaning.

"That, Mrs. Tennyson!" Rook spoke in a stronger, more intense voice. Suck my huge nipples! Ohhh !!!

Sandra brushed the hard and erect nipple with her tongue very quickly, causing a delicious and very pleasurable friction. Before finishing, she bit Rook's muscular chest affectionately and soon after began to raise her hickeys up Rook's muscular chest until she reached his right muscular arm.

Sandra was out of control. She grabbed Rook's muscled biceps and started sucking and licking him wildly. The young, muscular alien moaned with pleasure when he saw that older woman sucking on his muscular biceps with such desire.

Rook's biceps got all frizzy and soon Sandra started sucking on her left biceps. That done, the blonde woman was covering Rook's big, muscular breasts with her kisses, leaving the white skin of her breasts marked by her lipstick. She rubbed Rook's nipples with her fingers and the revonnahgander's nipples were swollen, drooling and reddened after being sucked on and on.

So Sandra went down her mouth along Rook's muscular abdomen, where she sucked on each defined, strong and well-defined muscle. Sandra went lower and lower until she knelt on the floor and looked at Rook's groin.

After everything that happened it was obvious that Rook would be excited and Sandra could see very well that this muscular young alien had an extremely large and hard cock trying to hide inside the bottom of his armor. At that moment, Rook pressed a small button on the side of his right thigh and this caused the rest of his armor to wither until it slid down his long, muscular, strong legs.

And suddenly, a real alien penis monster appears, jumping in Sandra's face.

-Rook Blonko! -Sandra shouted with a huge smile and bright eyes. -Your dick is much bigger than my husband's dick !!!

In fact, Rook's cock was bigger than any cock Sandra has ever seen in her life. It was a huge, thick, plump 23 inch long stick that pulsed terribly hard with excitement. An interesting fact about Rook's stick was the three-colored gradient that the penis monster possessed. At the base of the stick, the skin was blue like almost his entire body. In the middle of the stick, the skin was already violet. And finally, what was left of Rook's cock was pink as intense as his nipples and with a very fat and huge glans covered in precum. The stick was covered with thick and dilated veins and still had two huge balls, heavy as ripe melons that must have been filled with alien sperm.

“What are you waiting for, Mrs. Tennyson?” Rook gave Sandra a sensual smile. “Suck my big dick, you dirty milf!

Well, with a greedy and perverted smile, Sandra grabbed Rook's huge cock with both hands and started to masturbate him slowly. She felt the giant cock pulsing all over her hands and the cock was very hot. Rook's cock was giant enough for Sandra to masturbate with both hands and there were still a few inches left for her to suck. Licking her lips, the blonde woman licked the fat, pink glans covered in precum.

"Ohhh ...!" Rook moaned in a sweet, innocent way.

Sandra tasted Rook's salty precum in her mouth. Realizing that the alien boy's cock was too big to be swallowed at once, the blonde woman decided to start slowly, so Sandra grabbed Rook's glans and began to suck on it greedily.

"Ohhhhh ..." Rook moaned scandalously, throwing his head back and grabbing Sandra's blond hair with some strength.

Sandra delighted in sucking Rook's fat, pink glans. It was a soft, smooth, slippery glans with a deliciously sublime salty taste. The blonde woman sucked the alien boy's glans with gluttony. His fleshy lips with almost no lipstick sucked heavily on the glans, causing warm, soft, wet pressure. Soon, her tongue began to brush the glans in a friction of explosive pleasure. Rook moaned even more and grabbed Sandra's head. She was sucking on his glans so much that all the salted precum had been licked and now the glans was all lubricated by the woman's saliva.

But slowly Rook started to push Sandra's head towards his huge dick. He wanted her to swallow more inches of his big, hard cock. And that's what Sandra did, she started to swallow Rook's cock a little more and was sucking every inch of hard and hot muscle that invaded her mouth and occupied her in a grand way.

It took a full minute before Sandra had completely swallowed Rook's cock. His nose touched the alien's smooth white pelvis and at this point all 23 inches of monstrous alien cock were lodged inside Sandra's throat.

"Ohhh, Mrs. Tennyson!" Rook groaned, biting his lip. "Your throat is so deep!"

Rook had completely lost control, he was terribly excited and was not going to hesitate to fuck his best friend's mother's throat right now.

Well, Rook grabbed Sandra's head with both hands and started to fuck the woman's throat furiously and uncontrollably. Sandra was shocked by all the manly and frantic power of Rook when she felt all that colossal dick fucking her throat at high speed and with all the depth. The young revonnahgander moaned with pleasure, his face tearful and flushed. They contemplated his huge and colorful dick going in and out of the mouth of that hot and sexy woman, and he couldn't help noticing that his dick was being immensely lubricated in Sandra's saliva, because she was losing control in her salivation and was starting drooling a lot on his chin.

Rook's strong, muscular hips moved with great agility and sexual vigor. His huge, blue balls were banging madly against Sandra's drooping chin. He felt like her throat seemed to be bottomless and it was gloriously hot, wet and tight for his cock so big and thick.

Sandra could barely breathe properly and Rook's huge cock was fucking her throat so deeply that it could cause a spurt of vomit at any moment.

While Rook moaned nonstop like a cat in heat, Sandra started trying to undress as best she could. She untied the kitchen apron behind her back and she was so desperate to tear all the clothes off her body that Sandra managed to snap the apron strap that hung around her neck, but maybe that was only possible because that apron was already he was almost ten years old.

The kitchen apron had been tossed to the floor. The next, Sandra pulled up her yellow tank top and revealed her plump, round breasts clamped and pressed into a lilac bra. Without taking off her bra, Sandra pulled her huge, fluffy breasts to freedom. The blonde woman had very large, round breasts with huge, thick brown nipples with large, fleshy areolas.

Rook did not stop fucking Sandra's throat and his giant cock was already covered with saliva that dripped and dripped along its length. Sandra did the impossible to swallow all that gigantic stick with her throat and it was already possible to notice a large long, thick volume going up and down inside the woman's neck. And she couldn't stop looking at Rook. The sight of that handsome, sweaty, muscular boy was making Sandra increasingly aroused in a frightening and maddening way.

After nearly twenty minutes of fucking Sandra's throat, Rook stopped and pulled all his huge cock out. The thinking monster was glowing beautifully with all the saliva that covered it grandly throughout its length. The cock throbbed all in need and Sandra tried to catch her breath as fast as she could, but she couldn't stand in front of a beautiful big young cock full of powerful virility. Immediately, Sandra grabbed her plump, round breasts, and crushed Rook's big cock between them.

"Oh, Mrs. Tennyson!" Rook groaned, biting his lip. "You have such huge and beautiful breasts!"

Sandra smiled sensuously and started to masturbate Rook's cock with the warm, fluffy and soft grip of her tits in a wonderful french fuck. Rook rested his hands on the kitchen cabinets and watched Sandra make that french fuck so glorious. Her breasts were quite huge and were able to envelop almost all of Rook's cock. It was an embrace of fluffy, soft and warm breasts in an irresistible and delusional way.

Then, opening a malicious smile, Rook began to lick his blue fingers until they were covered in saliva. That done, he brought his drooling fingers to Sandra's plump tits and started rubbing her beautiful, huge brown nipples.

-Ohhh! Rook! ”Sandra moaned and threw her head back.

"Your nipples are beautiful, Mrs. Tennyson," Rook praised in a provocative smile.

Rook kept playing with Sandra's nipples. He rubbed and rubbed the nipples and also twisted the hard and excited nipples with some force. And these erotic stimuli in the nipples only made Sandra moan with pleasure more and more. Then, without resisting any more, Rook twisted Sandra's nipples very hard and didn't let go, making the woman scream with pleasure. After that, the alien boy started to furiously fuck the cute and warm embrace of the fat and soft breasts that surrounded his huge dick.

—Ohhh !!! Mrs. Tennyson! "Rook threw his head back as he moaned endlessly." It looks like I'm fucking two hot pillows of fluffy meat!

The giant, stone-hard cock slipped between the soft grip of fat breasts. The friction between the swollen and hard cock against the breasts so fat and soft with silky skin was something incredibly tasty and pleasurable, and it was even more delicious when Rook's glans, which was so delicate and sensitive to the slightest pleasurable stimulus, struggled to go through the fleshy, fluffy and hot grip of those huge breasts.

Rook licked his lips in a mischievous boy's smile as he watched his giant cock come and go between Sandra's fat tits. His cock throbbed nonstop as his blue fingers twisted and crushed Sandra's hard nipples.

Sandra kept moaning with pleasure because of Rook's fingers that were torturing her nipples with glorious pleasure. The revonnahgander boy moved his strong and powerful hips with the same speed and strength as before. His constant and frantic movements made his monstrous cock rub deliciously in the embrace of plump and fleshy breasts that squeezed the rock harder and harder.

At one point, Rook spat on his big dick and Sandra also couldn't resist spitting on Rook's dick. All those spits made the French fuck between Sandra's tits more and more oiled and sticky. The young alien boy smirked and twisted the blonde woman's nipples a little more as soon as he started rubbing and rubbing his hard, excited nipples. She got to squeeze tight with her breasts because of his fingers that made her nipples more aroused every moment.

But after a few minutes of french fuck, Rook released Sandra's nipples and grabbed the woman by the blond hair.

-Suck my big dick, Mrs. Tennyson.-Rook ordered in a lascivious smile.

Sandra smiled very greedily and took Rook's huge cock with one hand before starting to suck it. This time, she swallowed a little more than half of the muscular alien's monstrous cock and sucked greedily without stopping a second.

-Ohhh! Mrs. Tennyson! ”Rook groaned in a silly, happy smile. Suck my huge dick! Suck it all up! I want to see my dick all dribbled from your hot mouth!

And Sandra immediately obeyed. His lips, which at that point had no more lipstick, were lovingly brushing the full length and full of dilated veins of Rook's cock. Because of the absurd size of the huge alien cock, Sandra's mouth began to salivate without control. Once again, Rook's cock had been given a new layer of hot, sticky saliva that made it all shiny and dripping in an incredibly sensual way. The alien boy smiled and groaned with pleasure as he admired how beautiful his big dick was in that older woman's mouth.

Sandra's head moved back and forth as Rook's hand gripped her blond hair. His mouth was all drooling and he was swallowing every inch of the giant, hard cock that pulsed in his mouth. Sandra reveled in Rook's cock that was so strong, thick, hard and plump. The stick's veins were so dilated and thick that the woman could feel every vein pulsing on her tongue. Oral sex was fast and sweet. The blonde woman sucked all the cock at a steady pace and her mouth was able to swallow almost all of the alien boy's cock, letting all that monstrous alien parsley reach the bottom of his throat several times.

Rook bit his lip for a moment and then smiled at Sandra who was looking at him with her beautiful green eyes like brilliant emeralds. Then, Rook released Sandra's blond hair and started licking his blue fingers again. This time, he started playing with her huge, pink nipples. At that moment, Sandra's green eyes seemed to increase in size in an absurd way with such excitement when they witnessed that handsome muscular alien stroking her big, hard nipples.

-What more do you suck on, Mrs. Tennyson? -Rook asked in a perverted smile.-My nipples, or my dick?

Sandra removed all the huge and colorful stick from her mouth. The stick was covered with saliva and I dripped it like honey from bees. She spat a large amount of hot, foamy, sticky saliva onto her fat, pink glans that filled her mouth. The foamy spit rolled over Rook's glans. Sandra masturbated Rook's huge cock, lubricating it more and more in her saliva.

-I don't know if I suck your huge nipples, or your suck your giant dick, Rook.-Sandra replied, licking her lips.-If you really want to know, I want to devour you whole!

Rook smiled and pinched her nipples, moaning with pleasure in a naughty smile. Sandra smiled and started to lick the muscular alien's pink glans with her naughty and delicious tongue. She brushed Rook's fat glans in circular motions, making the boy revonnahgander moan even more. Soon, Sandra started sucking on the glans with her lips and her tongue rubbed it over and over. At the same time, she began to masturbate all of Rook's monstrous cock at a fast pace.

-Ohhhh !!! - Rook shouted, throwing his head back while pinching his huge and hard nipples heavily.

Sandra masturbated Rook's big cock for a few more moments before swallowing all the colored cock and sucking it desperately. The blonde woman's saliva dripped nonstop on long, sticky strands of pure saliva that came off Rook's big cock and fell on Sandra's huge breasts and wet her giant nipples. Sandra swallowed all of Rook's big cock, making the alien boy scream out loud in immense pleasure. Soon after, the blonde woman spits out all the big dick of the boy revonnahgander and spits out more saliva on him.

Affectionately, Sandra masturbated Rook's monstrous cock with both hands and started rubbing the cock across her face.

-You really liked my huge dick ...- Rook whispered, smiling.

-Do you have any idea what it is like to be a housewife with a dull husband without having a young, muscular and manly boy with a big dick to fuck me over and over? -Sandra asked in a provocative smile.

Rook laughed. Sandra got up from the floor and stood. Her huge, brown nipples brushed Rook's huge, pink nipples. Suddenly, the muscular alien grabbed the older woman's huge, fat breasts with his hands and started sucking on her huge nipples.

-Ohhh! Rook !!! - Sandra screamed desperately, throwing her head back.

Rook started sucking on Sandra's left breast. His white, greedy mouth grabbed the entire huge nipple and all the giant brown areola. The alien boy greedily suckled the fat, fluffy breast that he squeezed and crushed in his big blue hand. Rook's white lips sucked on Sandra's nipple with immense desire and her teeth began to bite him over and over. Sandra kept on moaning and screaming over and over, as Rook's mouth was wonderfully hot and wet and also very greedy.

Sandra grabbed Rook's head with her hand and made him suck more of her glorious giant fat tits. The blue boy began to lick the huge, brown areola of the nipple in a circular motion. His tongue also licked the nipple in frantic movements, causing a wonderful friction that was very pleasurable. Rook went back to sucking on the big, hard nipple with his mouth hungry for a woman's fat breasts.

-Rook ...- Sandra moaned, biting her lip.-You'll end up sucking milk from my breasts ... and I don't even have any more milk ... ohhh! Rook, you suck so good!

In a relentless and hungry way, Rook bit Sandra's fat breast and sucked on her nipple very hard, sucking as hard as if he were going to swallow the whole breast in his mouth. Then, Rook released his mouth from the nipple and his hot, sticky saliva started to run in several streams over Sandra's fat breast. He returned to lick the nipple quickly and nibbled the nipple several times.

But soon Rook stopped breastfeeding on Sandra's left breast and went on to attack the other breast that was anxiously waiting for a greedy mouth of a young and excited boy. Rook grabbed the nipple and areola of Sandra's right breast and started sucking urgently and urgently. Sandra did not stop moaning and screaming madly, throwing her head back and smiling with immense pleasure.

Rook licked the entire giant brown nipple in a circular motion and suddenly spat a lot on the nipple. His saliva ran over the nipple, ran over the areola and finally ran over the fatty breast until the lilac bra that was under the two fat breasts got wet. Rook gave Sandra's right breast a long, long lick, collecting the saliva that dripped before she snapped her nipple again and sucked it off with a great sweet tooth.

-You are a greedy boy, Rook ...- Sandra whispered in a naughty smile.-You will make my breasts swollen with that glorious mouth of yours ...

The alien boy sucked heavily on the nipple and licked the areola without stopping. His saliva lubricated his breast more and more and he didn't even stop for a second. Rook bit Sandra's nipple and pulled it with his teeth before letting go. His tongue rubbed shamelessly against the nipple and his ruffled lips sucked hard, making Sandra moan so hard that perhaps the neighbors could already hear.

After many hickeys, Rook began to suck Sandra's two breasts while taking turns sucking one and then the other. Sandra bit her lip hard and started to masturbate Rook's huge cock with her hand. The muscular young alien suckled nonstop on the older woman's large, fat breasts until the great moment when the nipples and areolas were swollen, reddened and covered with plenty of saliva.

Rook smirked and twisted Sandra's nipples with his fingers, making the woman scream madly. Suddenly, Rook grabs Sandra's big ass with his big, strong hands before simply lifting the woman off the ground and lifting her with all the strength of his muscular and powerful arms. He sat Sandra on the kitchen table and spread his legs.

Incredible as it may seem, Sandra was so excited that her pants were all wet between her legs. In a wild and erotic way, Rook tore Sandra's lycra pants just between the woman's legs, revealing a white panties with red ribbon bows that were also all wet. All Rook did was push the panties aside with his fingers to reveal Sandra's big, wonderful pussy, which was all swollen and leaking all the time with so much excitement.

With a mischievous smile, Rook stuck his middle finger inside Sandra's pussy and she screamed at the same moment.

-Rook! You bastard! -Sandra barked between moans of pleasure.-Want to drive me crazy ?!

Rook didn't even answer, as he smiled and licked his white lips when he felt with his finger how Sandra's pussy was incredibly tight, hot and soaked that seemed to suck his finger, begging for a big, horny young cock. Rook pulled out his oiled finger and licked it. With his blue fingers, the muscular revonnahgander opened the swollen lips of the blonde woman's pussy and started sucking on that pussy with great hunger.

-OHHHHH !!! ROOK BLONKOOO !!! - Sandra screamed tearfully and grabbed Rook's head, making the alien boy devour her excited pussy.

And Rook devoured Sandra's pussy. His tongue dug deep into the hot, soaked pussy, and tasted its salty taste of sheer arousal. Hungry and needy, he licked and sucked all the pussy that was bathed in his hot saliva. Rook licked the swollen lips of her pussy and even rubbed and brushed his tongue hard against Sandra's big swollen clit.

Sandra kept on moaning. She wanted more pleasure every moment, she was desperate for more tasty pleasure. The blonde woman pushed the alien boy's head closer to her pussy until Rook's fluffy cat nose was all wet from Sandra's soaked pussy. She felt his tongue rubbing furiously inside her fleshy interior that seemed to be almost falling apart with maddening pleasure. Rook spit in the pussy and licked everything over and over. He was hungry for that wonderful and delicious pussy.

Rook spent a few long minutes giving Sandra total pleasure. His mouth devoured the human woman's pussy, making her scream so much until she was very close to the most explosive orgasm. But that soon stopped, as Rook stopped devouring Sandra's pussy and stood up.

At that moment, Rook stripped off the wilted bottom of his armor and threw it to the ground as soon as he held his monstrous 23 inch dick in front of Sandra's pussy and the two looked at each other.

"Are you prepared to receive a very large and hard alien cock, Mrs. Tennyson?" Rook asked, smiling sensuously.

-Fuck me, Rook ...- Sandra ordered in an erotic whisper.-Fuck me like you're a wild horse fucking me!

-All right.-Rook laughed.

In turn, Rook grabbed one of Sandra's thighs and held his huge cock in his other hand. Affectionately, he brushed Sandra's soaked pussy with his huge pink glans. The physical contact made them both moan with pleasure. Without resisting any more, Rook penetrated Sandra's pussy at once, thrusting all his monstrous cock inside her. The alien boy's cock was so long that it was able to travel through the human woman's vaginal canal and finally invade her uterus with all its colossal size.

-OHHHHHH !!! - the boy and the woman screamed wildly with the explosive pleasure that attacked their excited bodies.

Rook almost came when he felt all of Sandra's pussy wrap around his gigantic dick with all that fleshy and extremely scalding and soggy grip. On the other hand, Sandra felt she was being impaled by a colossal horse cock inside her extremely dilated pussy. The two moaned and screamed a few more times until the real action began.  
Gripping Sandra's legs tightly, Rook started to fuck her pussy with a brutal and powerful force that that sad and lonely housewife needed so much.

Sandra was right. Rook fucked like a wild horse, he fucked hard, strong, fast and very deep, and his monstrous cock was making a big gap inside Sandra's tight pussy. The woman and the boy began to moan with pleasure in an uncontrollable and horny way. Rook gripped Sandra's thighs tightly over the lycra pants she still wore, he looked down and did not stop licking his lips when he saw his gigantic dick fucking that hot, soaked pussy that lubricated his dick even more.

As Sandra was not totally naked, Rook had to concentrate not to let the huge dick slip out of her pussy unintentionally, or else the tight panties that the blonde woman wore would end up returning to her place, because the revonnahgander could feel the fabric of the panties of the human trying to push his big dick back to cover Sandra's pussy.

Despite these minuscule difficulties, Sandra and Rook were gaining simply colossal pleasure from each other. She was screaming like crazy while her huge breasts swayed wildly because of all the agitated movement he caused in an extremely wild way, because even Rook's big, muscular breasts swayed a little with so many fierce and furious movements. The alien boy's hips were like a sex machine totally out of control that moved back and forth in a frantic rhythm and hallucinating to hurl all that colossal and swollen cock inside the greedy pussy. And with so many crazy moves even Rook's huge balls bounced wildly between his muscular legs.

-Ohhh! Ohhh! Roooook !!! - Sandra screamed and moaned desperately.-Ohhh! You are a million times better than my husband ever was and never will be!

-Your husband is a stupid weakling for not fucking a hot woman like you, Mrs. Tennyson! -Rook smiled like a perverted cat.-You look like a pressure cooker full of fire almost exploding ... but don't worry because the your big boy here will make you explode!

-Hmmmmm! Rooook! -Sandra threw her head back in a desperate cry.

Sandra looked back at Rook. He was even more wonderful. Now that he was fucking furiously the muscular young alien was sweating a lot more. But the sweat was not disgusting for Sandra. This was the sweat of a real male who had sex with genuine lust, as she remembered that on the rare occasions when she was able to have sex with Carl, the man was barely sweating and his skin didn't even get hot. On the other hand, Rook had hot, sweaty muscles that gleamed in the kitchen's natural lighting and that was wonderfully erotic too.

Then, with her hands almost itching with desire, Sandra made an effort to balance herself on the kitchen table and brought her hands up to Rook's large, muscular body. She slid her hands over Rook's broad shoulders and strong arms. Quickly, Sandra's hands reached Rook's huge, muscular breasts and began to squeeze them tightly.

Just to provoke, Rook started to flex his muscular breasts and that made Sandra completely crazy. She slapped hard against Rook's muscled breasts, who cried out in pleasure at the hard, slashed slaps on his snow-white skin. Biting her lip, Sandra grabbed Rook's huge pink nipples with her fingers and mercilessly twisted the alien boy's nipples very tightly.

-Ohhhh !!! - Rook yelled madly, throwing his head back.

Sandra twisted Rook's nipples tightly and started tugging on them. Rook bit his lip hard, but he also took revenge on Sandra. He tripled the strength with which he fucked that hot, tight pussy. He fucked as hard and rough as if he were going to leave Sandra's pussy all dilated with the shape of his big dick the same way it happened in very radical anal sex.

-Rook, you are so strong! So muscular! So tasty! -Sandra screamed between many moans of pleasure.-I need you, Rook! I need you every day!

-Just be the lady to call me and I will be in front of you.-Rook replied and smiled lasciviously. -I will be in front of you all naked, covered in lubricating gel and with a very hard cock to devour your tight and delicious pussy!

-Come here, your beautiful and perfect boy! -Sandra then pulls Rook by the nipples and makes him stand over her.

Rook rested his blue hands on the kitchen table and Sandra wrapped her arms around his neck with the same strength and intensity as a constricting snake. The boy and the woman began to kiss passionately. Their kisses were hot, ruffled and greedy with their tongues fighting each other for control of the kiss. Thanks to this approach, Rook's muscular breasts were crushed against Sandra's fat breasts and at this moment the huge pink nipples and huge brown nipples were rubbing against each other in a friction full of great sensory pleasure.

The sex went on in an ardent and powerful way. Rook was there all naked and sweaty fucking Sandra who was still wearing her clothes that could catch on fire at any moment because of the flaming pleasure that spread through her body. The male revonnahgander moved his muscular hips with great speed and unbeatable strength. His gigantic alien cock was devouring the human pussy so hot and tight it looked like it was drooling uncontrollably over the monster cock. It was an impressive thing. Rook did not fail to realize that Sandra must have accumulated a lot of lust because of the scarcity of sex and it was enough for the woman to receive a big, young cock full of virility for the plumbing inside her to explode and start that flood of excitement inside her pussy.

Sandra and Rook continued to kiss passionately and their moans were muffled in their kiss. They both moaned for the great pleasure of vaginal sex. They moaned for the pleasure of the erotic and obscene kiss. And they also moaned for their hard, swollen, ruffled nipples that were crushed and rubbed against each other in mind-blowing boner. However, the kiss did not last long and soon they parted their lips to moan more.

Then, Rook went back to standing upright and stopped fucking Sandra. He pulled all 23 inches of hard cock from inside her pussy and was quite impressed to see that the woman's pussy was dilated in a shape similar to his thick cock. As a perfect gentleman, Rook helped Sandra down from the table. The next, the alien boy lay down on the kitchen floor and held his huge cock that pointed to the ceiling with such excitement and that was also extremely lubricated from the fat pink glans to his big blue balls.

Smiling with pleasure, Sandra stood over Rook and slowly crouched down. She pulled her panties aside to reveal her greedy pussy and didn't wait another second to sit on Rook's big dick and let her pussy swallow every inch of that monstrous dick.

-OHHHHHH !!! - they shouted again with the pleasure in the heights.

Sandra rested her knees on the floor and leaned forward to support her hands on the floor just above Rook's shoulders and this position caused her huge, fat breasts to be placed right in front of Rook's face who smiled all greedy and mischievous to see those huge, hard nipples pointing at his greedy mouth.

Well, Rook bent his muscular legs, steadied his feet on the ground and grabbed Sandra's big ass over the lycra fabric of her pants, and went back to fucking the woman's pussy with the fury of a wild horse with no limits for her. pleasure.

-OHHHH !!! ROOOOK !!! - Sandra screamed with pleasure.-Yes! Yes! Yes! That! Fuck hard, Rook! Detonate my pussy!

-Mrs. Tennyson ...- Rook whispered between moans of pleasure.-The lady is wonderful!

With all his young and alien manhood, Rook fucked Sandra with a power that seemed to be even greater than that of an Earth horse. His strong and powerful hips moved and shook with a great agitated energy that accelerated more and more without ever tiring. The giant, hard cock penetrated Sandra's pussy deeper and deeper and she could feel that colossal cock perfectly fucking not only her pussy but her uterus as well. The pleasure they both felt no longer had dimensions to calculate with quantified measures.

Rook gripped Sandra's big, soft ass very tightly, pulling the lycra fabric from her pants while his fingers ended up sinking lightly into the hot, delicious flesh. He had a flushed face until now, because despite having an incredible and tasty sex, Rook still felt a little ashamed for being fucking a woman older than him and who was still the mother of his best friend. However, the pleasure he felt with Sandra and her tight, hot and soaked pussy was making this shame disappear with every instant of fantastic sex.

Sandra moaned loudly, making her moan echo throughout the almost empty house. Almost. The housewife's huge, fat breasts swayed in front of the muscular boy, he looked at those gigantic, soft and hot breasts swaying sensually before his face and the thick and giant nipples soon seduced his hungry mouth. Then, without warning, Rook began to suck greedily on Sandra's tits, who screamed even more when she felt that hot, wet mouth on her hard and excited nipples.

Rook sucked on Sandra's right breast with a fierce and voracious hunger. His snow-white lips sucked and sucked heavily on the nipple and areola at the same time, and his tongue licked everything in slow, saliva-filled circles that seemed to possess the aphrodisiac magic of further arousing Sandra's huge nipples. Rook kept sucking Sandra's huge breasts, whose nipples were only throbbing with pleasure on his tongue.

-Hmmm !!! Ohhh !!! Rook! Rooook! -Sandra screamed desperately, throwing her head back.-Rook! I can't take all of this! You'll kill me!

The muscular alien peeled his mouth off the blonde woman's drooling breast and smiled sensuously at her.

-I can kill you.-Rook said, smiling.-But not before we came very tasty!

Rook didn't even have time for Sandra to respond, as he soon attacked the woman's other breast and started sucking on her nipple in a hungry and desperate way. Sandra's breast was so big and fat that it covered a little of Rook's face, but even so he insisted on sucking on that big meat ball with a nipple as big and thick as nipples of a dairy cow.

At these times of sex, Sandra also started to sweat because of all the furious and unbridled energy. She just didn't remember the last time she sweated because of sex. Lately, Sandra's body was sweating only because she was cooking some very hot food, or else she was unlucky enough to leave the house to do something on the street on a day with too much heat. At the same time, Rook seemed to be lubricated with sweat, as his entire muscular body glowed beautifully as if it were magic crystal in the most translucent waters and that left Sandra frighteningly excited in a way that she didn't even know was possible.

After sucking nonstop on Sandra's huge breasts, Rook unglued his mouth from the breasts that were even more drooling and the nipples were more swollen and reddened. He directed his golden eyes towards his huge and hard cock, and he couldn't resist watching the movements of that colorful and colossal cock that was entering and leaving inside a big, greedy pussy that lubricated the entire length of the cock more and more. as the excitement increased enormously.

However, Rook stopped fucking Sandra and his strong hips rested on the floor.

-Mrs. Tennyson.-Rook whispered with a predatory look.-Get up and pry that hot ass up for me.

Biting her lip with great excitement, Sandra stood up slowly, feeling her legs wobbly with pleasure. Her dilated pussy left Rook's monstrous cock that was all oiled and sticky. Sandra stood up and rested her hands on the kitchen table as soon as she reared her big, round ass, and spread her knees wide apart. In turn, Rook got up from the floor slightly wet with the sweat from his muscular body and stood up.

Rook positioned himself in front of Sandra's ass and used his blue fingers to push aside the housewife's tight panties. He grabbed his monstrous and hard cock again and penetrated all the hot pussy that swallowed 23 inches of colossal cock in a greedy and greedy way. The older woman and the young boy groaned together with the pleasure of vaginal penetration. Immediately, Rook grabbed Sandra's huge, fat breasts in his big, big blue hands and started to squeeze them very tightly before starting to fuck that tight pussy furiously.

They started moaning with pleasure in the same crazy and desperate way. Rook bent his big, muscular, sweaty body over Sandra's hot, sensual body and rested his black chin on her left shoulder. His big, strong hands were squeezing the blonde woman's huge, fluffy breasts over and over, and his fingers were pinching her hard, aroused nipples heavily, making Sandra moan and scream more and more.

Right now, Rook was fucking like never before. His strong and powerful hips moved with such agility that he seemed to be supernatural and the force applied was increasingly titanic and furious. His defined pelvis crashed heavily against Sandra's big, round ass, causing constant, sensual ripples in the warm, soft flesh. Rook bit his lip and moaned as if he were going to start howling, as he felt like his monstrous cock was almost bursting with pleasure inside that soaked and lubricated pussy, whose heat was scorching and all the meat inside seemed to be compressing and crushing all the big dick in an unfathomable astronomical sensory pleasure.

At the same time, Sandra also gained her high doses of extreme and powerful pleasure. She had never been fucked with such force and virility, and had a feeling that her pussy was going to start squirting furiously with a flow of orgasm out of control. Sandra wondered when she last had an orgasm, no matter how simple it was. She could feel Rook's monstrous, hard cock perfectly rubbing furiously inside her tight pussy at the same time that huge, fat, pink glans crashed against her uterus with no compassion.

-Rook! Ohhh! Rook! Yes! Yes! Oh! YES! -Sandra screamed nonstop.-Make me cum! Make me cum on your huge dick!

-Mrs. Tennyson ...- Rook whispered in Sandra's ear in a deep and sensual voice. -I'm not only going to make the lady's pussy come like a fountain, but I'm also going to fill the lady's pussy with so much sperm revonnahgander that this hot pussy will stay cascading hot milk out of it!

Rook nibbled on Sandra's ear and she moaned and screamed even more in total pleasure. The housewife wanted more pleasure. She wanted to be fucked over and over. She wanted more huge dicks that could fuck her pussy together and fill her uterus with so much sperm until her flat abdomen became a huge, round belly. Above all, Sandra wanted more big dicks like Rook's cock.

And then, just like that, Sandra's erotic fantasies were met with the sound of a very familiar young male voice:

-Oh, now, Mom. Have you decided to spread your legs for my loyal partner?


	2. Sandrooken

Widening her green eyes, Sandra looked away and saw her own son Ben Tennyson standing right there in the kitchen door watching the entire porn scene while smiling in a malicious and provocative way.

Sandra was paralyzed with panic while Rook didn't even care about Ben's presence and continued to fuck Sandra as if nothing was happening.

-Ben ... my son ...- Sandra stammered weakly.-I can explain ...

-No need to explain, Mom.-Ben laughed in amusement.-I already imagined that you would get tired of my father and run after the first strong and virile big boy. And it looks like Rook was first in line.

Sandra started to blush intensely and was unable to say anything else. Ben looked at Rook and smiled.

-What's up, Rook? -Ben called him.-How do you like my mommy's pussy?

Rook got up from Sandra and looked at Ben.

-It's the hottest pussy in the entire Universe! -Rook replied between moans.-You need to try it, Ben!

"So, you don't mind sharing my mommy with me, do you, Rook?" Ben asked, smiling.

-Of course not.-Rook smiled.-After all, this hot mom is yours. You also have the right to fuck that tight pussy.

Well, Rook stopped fucking Sandra and pulled his huge, hard cock out of Sandra's dilated pussy. Rook leaned against the refrigerator door and started to masturbate while watching Ben slowly approach his mother.

At that moment, Sandra looked at Ben and suddenly saw her son with different eyes.

Because of the summer heat, Ben wore only tight green boxers. Although the green-eyed boy was a young teenager, he had a terribly sensual and manly body. His shoulders might have been small, but they were strong. His back was less broad than Rook's back, but it was well defined. Ben had arms that were muscular enough for his age, but no less sexy. Her breasts were very muscular and a little big with brown nipples a little smaller than Rook and Sandra's giant nipples. The boy still had a beautiful, powerfully muscled abdomen and long, shapely legs.

But the best was for the end, because Sandra realized that her son had a giant, hard cock pulsing inside his green boxer briefs. Sandra moved away from the kitchen table and practically jumped on Ben. The muscular young boy hugged his mother's waist, who hugged his son's neck. Thanks to this approach, the older woman's huge and fat breasts were crushed against the muscular young boy's breasts and the brown hard and excited mother's nipples were rubbed and rubbed against each other.

-Come here, Mom.-Ben whispered before starting to kiss Sandra in a passionate and greedy way.

Rook started laughing slyly when Ben and Sandra started kissing passionately. This vision of sensual incest between mother and son only made the alien more excited and more motivated to masturbate his big dick even faster.

Ben and Sandra kissed greedily and greedily. The mother and son's lips hugged, clung and sucked nonstop in a drooling kiss, hot and horny. Ben grabbed his mother's big, round ass, squeezing her flesh tightly. However, the kisses did not last long, as Sandra was a woman hungry for young muscular boys and she wanted to taste her son's young and muscular body.

Quickly, Sandra took her mouth off Ben's lips and began to kiss her son's face and neck with a million kisses. Ben bit his lip and just watched his mother bring that greedy, hot, wet mouth towards his muscular Caucasian skinned breasts. Sandra admired her son's muscular breasts and began to squeeze them with immense desire in her hands to feel how strong and toned they were. The green-eyed boy smiled and started flexing his toned breasts and it excited his mother so much that she immediately grabbed her son's big brown nipples and twisted them with all the strength of her fingers.

-Ohhh! Mom! ”Ben screamed with pleasure and bit his lip hard.

Sandra licked her lips greedily before attacking Ben's nipples with her mouth. The left nipple had the pleasure and the honor of being the first to be sucked by that lipstick-free mouth, but full of hunger. Ben moaned slowly when he felt his mother suck on his nipple with a huge gluttony. In the first hickeys Sandra completely lubricated Ben's nipple and some of his left muscular chest with all his hot saliva. His naughty tongue made very slow, delicious circles over the large, fleshy areola of the nipple while his lips sucked heavily on the nipple to the point of making wet, obscene sounds.

Ben smiled with pleasure and licked his lips as he admired his mother sucking on her hard and excited nipples. Soon, Sandra's fingers grabbed the other nipple and started playing with the nipple, giving frictions, squeezes and twists. Ben moaned more and threw his head back as he reveled in all the delicious pleasure he gained in his nipples. Sandra greedily sucked Ben's nipple and released it, letting the trail of his saliva run down his son's muscular abdomen. She gently brushed the swollen and drooling nipple with her tongue and soon after began to nibble on it nonstop.

-Hmmmm, mommy ...! - Ben groaned and smiled in an obscene and delirious way.-My nipples like you, mom ... don't stop sucking my nipples ...

Sandra tugged at Ben's nipple with her teeth and then released it. The next, the blonde woman made a new kiss trail that crossed the muscular breasts of the green-eyed boy until she reached the second nipple, which was equally hard, erect and terribly aroused. Sandra spat on Ben's nipple and stared for a moment at the hot, foamy spit that rolled over the huge nipple until it reached the muscular abdomen. Smiling with great excitement, the older woman attacked the young muscular boy's nipple and started sucking on it nonstop.

Ben groaned even more and threw his head back. He looked to the side and saw Rook. Standing there in the corner of the kitchen, Rook ferociously masturbated his giant dick while stroking his left nipple with his blue fingers. And Ben did not fail to notice that Rook's huge nipples were quite swollen and red.

"My mom ate your nipples, didn't she, Rook?" Ben asked, smiling.

-She sucked my nipples so much that they are very sensitive now.-Rook smiled cute and mischievous, and pinched his left nipple with blue fingers.

Suddenly, Sandra bit Ben's nipple and she screamed with pleasure and looked down. The green-eyed boy's nipple was covered in spittle that dripped on and on. The older woman rubbed the young muscular boy's nipple for long moments with her hot, fleshy, wet tongue. Once again Sandra's tongue circled Ben's nipple and her lips sucked on the nipple to the point of sucking even the fleshy areola around the nipple.

Ben grabbed his mother's blond hair, making her suck on his hard, aroused nipples more. Sandra came to bite her son's muscular chest several times in a row, leaving the boy's skin covered with his saliva. Sandra sucked Ben's nipple a little more until she peeled her lips off the drooling, swollen nipple in a crackling, wet noise.

Sandra brought her fingers to Ben's swollen, ruffled, red nipples and rubbed them gently with her fingers.

-Ohhh! Mom! ”Ben groaned tearfully and threw his head back.“ This is delicious!

-My son is such a hot boy ...- Sandra whispered in a lascivious smile before starting to cover Ben's muscular body with a million kisses, licks and hickeys.

Sandra did with Ben what she did with Rook, she sucked on her son's muscular biceps who did not hesitate to flex the strong muscles of his arms to impress his excited and hungry mother with the muscles of a young, virile boy. Sandra sucked Ben's biceps nonstop until they were covered in his saliva and then his mouth attacked Ben's toned abdomen. His tongue and lips traveled all over Ben's heavily muscled abdomen until he covered his skin with his saliva.

Sandra's hands roamed Ben's muscular body, squeezing each of the green-eyed boy's muscles.

-Oh, my son ...- Sandra smiled in a delirious and excited way.-You are such a strong boy, so manly, so muscular ...! I should have tried to seduce you long before your father was out of the house.

-Relax, Mom.-Ben smiled sensually.-Now you can enjoy my perfect body at will. What's more, there is a certain thing that wants your mouth hot.

So Sandra looked down and started to smile like a complete nympho when she saw Ben's big cock pulsing inside his green boxer shorts. Quickly, the blonde woman knelt on the floor and pulled her son's underwear down at once until the underwear fell at the feet of the green-eyed boy.

At that moment, a huge, hard, thick stick jumped into freedom. Ben had an incredibly gigantic stick that was 19 inches long. The stick was completely devoid of pubic hair, but it was filled with thick, dilated veins that meandered along its long, thick, plump length. The balls were huge and heavy like ripe oranges and the best part was the glans of the stick which was all plump and huge with a very sensual shade of pink and the glans was still covered in precum.

Sandra smiled widely when she saw her son's huge cock pulsing all hard and excited in front of her.

-Suck that big dick, mom! - Ben ordered in an extremely naughty smile.

Without waiting any longer, Sandra grabbed Ben's huge cock and let the monstrous cock invade her throat at once.

-OHHHHH! MOMMY !!! - Ben yelled madly at the warm, soggy pleasure of his mother's mouth.

Sandra managed to keep all that 19 inch dick inside her throat for a full minute until she started to pull the whole dick out of her mouth. Right at the beginning, Ben's cock had already been covered by some of Sandra's saliva. The older woman grabbed the muscular boy's huge cock and slowly masturbated it with her hand to feel what a thick, strong, hard cock was, powered by pure teenage manhood. She licked her son's fat, pink glans and savored the delicious, salty precum.

Ben groaned in pleasure as he felt his mother's tongue lick his sensitive glans. Desperately, Sandra started sucking on Ben's glans. His fleshy lips sucked greedily at the glans, making the entire huge cock pulse wildly with extreme pleasure. She brushed the glans with her tongue in a frantic rhythm, causing fleshy, soft, wet, hot and incredibly pleasurable friction.

It took a few seconds for her to start sucking a little more than half of her son's huge cock, lubricating the monster more and more with her mouth full of hot, sticky saliva. Her son moaned with pleasure, smiled, blushed and closed his green eyes before grabbing his mother's head and making her suck his hard cock over and over. Sandra sucked all of Ben's big cock, swallowing almost every inch of the monster cock that pulsated all hard with lust in her extremely full mouth.

Sandra sucked Ben's big cock with an uncontrollable and boundless gluttony. It took a few minutes of blowjob for the huge dick of the green-eyed boy to be fully lubricated in the hot, sticky saliva of the blonde woman. The stick was covered with saliva that dripped and dripped erotically along its giant, thick and plump length. Ben moaned with pleasure in a happy, perverted smile as he watched his mother's hungry mouth swallowing his hard cock while her head moved constantly back and forth.

Sandra's lips wrapped around the thick, plump diameter of Ben's cock and her tongue brushed the underside of the cock where her wide urethra was. The older woman's mouth was salivating too much and without any control and that made Sandra drool once more and leave her son's giant cock so covered in her saliva that the cock came to shine beautifully in the natural light of the kitchen. For a moment, Sandra pulled all of Ben's cock out of her mouth and masturbated that big, hard cock monster with both hands.

The big 19 inch cock throbbed with wet, sticky masturbation in Sandra's hands. Ben groaned with pleasure and threw his head back. The muscular boy began to lick his fingers until they were well ruffled and began to caress his large, hard nipples. He looked down and noticed that his mother was spitting out a lot of hot, sticky and foamy saliva on his fat, pink glans. The foamy spit covered the pink color of the plump glans. Sandra masturbated the stick with the spit-covered glans and could not resist kissing the glans tenderly.

-Hmmm, mom ...! - Ben bit his lip while moaning deliciously.-Your little boy will end up cumming in the lady's mouth ...

Sandra smiled provocatively at Ben and grabbed only the fat, pink glans of the green-eyed boy. She sucked on the glans in a strong and ruthless way that made Ben scream and throw his head back while feeling his muscular legs get a little wobbly with pleasure. Sandra sucked her son's glans nonstop until she spat on the glans again before starting to lick the thick veins of the young muscular boy's big dick.

Affectionately, Sandra licked all over her son's huge cock, collecting with her tongue all the saliva that ran down the long, thick length before spitting it all back on the fat, pink glans. She swallowed Ben's cock again and sucked it nonstop. Her son did not stop moaning, his right hand was clinging to his mother's head and his left hand was caressing her left nipple. Ben was pushing his mother's head against his cock, making the blonde woman swallow more inches of huge cock every moment.

Biting his lip, Ben looked at Rook and saw that the muscular alien was jerking off his colossal, hard 23-inch cock with both hands.

"My mom knows how to suck a big dick, doesn't she, Rook?" Ben asked with a sly smile.

-If Mrs. Tennyson sucks our huge dicks so well, she can also suck a horse's big dick.-Rook smiled mischievously and cute.

Ben laughed and turned his attention back to his mother. Sandra had already swallowed almost all of Ben's huge cock and her nose touched the smooth and defined pelvis of the green-eyed boy several times. The blonde woman's mouth drooled non-stop and her saliva was already wetting her son's huge balls. Ben could hear his mother making wet, obscene noises with his mouth as he suckled his giant cock and those noises were like music to his ears.

Sandra swallowed Ben's cock after five seconds with the big cock in her throat and she spit it out of her mouth. The monstrous stick was even more covered in saliva, glowing beautifully and with all that saliva dripping from its colossal length as if it were honey from bees. Sandra spit on Ben's cock all the saliva that accumulated in her mouth and couldn't resist masturbating the penis monster with her hand to make it even more lubricated. All that saliva fell on her huge breasts with swollen and hard nipples and the saliva dripped on the fat breasts until the lilac bra under them wet.

In turn, Sandra grabbed her giant tits and simply hugged Ben's big cock with her tits to perform yet another french fuck.

-Oh! Mom! ”Ben screamed with pleasure.“ My cock is going to explode in those hot, soft tits!

-I will make you lose your mind, my little boy ...- Sandra whispered in a sensual smile.

The embrace of Sandra's fat tits was a real fluffy, soft and warm pleasure for Ben's huge cock that almost disappeared within the warm, soft grip of those big and fat tits. Opening a naughty smile, Ben licked his fingers a lot and grabbed his mother's huge nipples before twisting his nipples tightly, making his mother scream with pleasure. In this way, Ben started to fuck Sandra's big tits hug.

-Ohhh! Tasty! Yummy! ”Ben screamed with pleasure as he moved his muscled hips at a frantic pace.

Ben's giant cock came and went between the soft, warm grip of Sandra's fat tits. The young boy moved his hips with enough virility and agility while his hard cock rubbed frantically between those two large, delicious meat balls. The cock throbbed nonstop between the succulent breasts and his glans was the most sensitive to being rubbed against the fat and soft breasts of skin so smooth and silky. Ben bit his lip hard, releasing several moans from his mouth and began to rub hard on Sandra's nipples which he gripped with his fingers.

Sandra moaned even more as she contemplated her son's beautiful, muscular body moving with the lust he felt for his mother. The older woman even squeezed her breasts tightly because she felt her son's fingers twisting and rubbing her swollen and aroused nipples with such raw and delicious strength. At some point, Ben spit on his dick and Sandra also spit on his dick and that made the French fuck even more oiled and slippery.

Ben threw back his head and screamed with pleasure over and over, because his mother's breasts were too wonderful. He accelerated the movements of his strong hips, making his giant, hard dick rub even harder between Sandra's fat tits. The friction was wonderful with fat, soft breasts like giant meat pillows and a big, stone-hard cock that pulsed with lust. Ben fucked his mom's big breast hug a little more until he released the older woman's swollen nipples and tucked his big cock inside her throat.

Ben immediately started to fuck his mother's throat at a crazy and desperate pace. Sandra's green eyes widened without being able to breathe and almost choking, or having a terrible reflux of vomit. Ben screamed madly, grabbing his mother by the blond hair and fucking the woman's throat so much that it was already possible to see his big dick going up and down like a huge, thick volume inside her neck.

-That's right, Ben! -Rook shouted in a perverted smile as he kept masturbating.-Fuck that bottomless throat!

-Ohhh! Rook! ”Ben shouted in a smile of total delight.“ That throat is incredible!

Sandra was drooling even more and Ben kept fucking his throat. The big dick of the green-eyed boy was increasingly being covered by the blonde woman's saliva. Ben's hips didn't stop for a moment as if they were a powerful sex machine powered by teenage hormones that simmered like a cauldron over the hottest fire. Ben accelerated his movements and his huge balls were already crashing against Sandra's chin.

Ben screamed furiously and then pulled his huge cock out of his mother's mouth. Sandra took a deep breath as she contemplated her son's monstrous cock all covered in his saliva and pulsing without stopping. Smiling with pure perversion, Ben helped his mother to get up from the floor. And as soon as Sandra stood up, her son attacked her huge breasts and started sucking on her giant, swollen nipples.

-Ohhh! Ben! -Sandra screamed desperately with pleasure.-You are already a big boy to drink milk from mommy's breasts.

But Ben didn't even care. His hands gripped his mother's huge, fat breasts tightly until his long fingers sank lightly into the soft, fluffy flesh. The green-eyed boy's mouth began to suck greedily at his left nipple, which was very hard, swollen, red and drooling from Rook's equally hungry mouth. Ben's lips sucked heavily on the nipple next to the areola and his mouth soon started to lubricate the big, fat breast even more.

Sandra moaned with pleasure and grabbed her son by the brown hair. Ben's mouth sucked on the fat breast with great avidity as his saliva began to flow in sinuous streams over the round breast. Ben's tongue began to brush and rub the nipple in very quick and delicious circular movements that made the nipple more and more hard and erect with pure excitement. The young boy sucked heavily on the thick, long nipple before releasing it with his mouth and spitting out all the saliva that filled his mouth.

Ben frantically licked the frothy spit-covered nipple and began to bite it with his teeth. With a mischievous boy smile, Ben pulled his mother's nipple with his teeth, making the nipple stretch deliciously as if it were made of rubber. Sandra just screamed and moaned even more with so much delicious pleasure on her nipples. Her son nibbled on her left nipple nonstop until the moment his sweet boy mouth attacked the other fat, swollen nipple breast.

-Ohhh! Ben! ”Sandra moaned and threw her head back, her hand gripping her son's brown hair tightly.

With greedy and immeasurable greed, Ben sucked on his mother's big, fluffy breast. His mouth grabbed the brown nipple and areola and sucked everything in with great force, need and urgency. Sandra looked at Ben and realized that her son was looking directly at her as the boy's tongue rubbed furiously against his huge brown nipple. Saliva dripped over the round breast and wetted the lilac bra, just as it wetted Ben's hand, which gripped that beautiful ball of hot, soft flesh tightly.

Ben stopped looking at Sandra and looked at Rook, who was masturbating nearby. The green-eyed boy bit his mother's huge nipple and smirked at his alien friend and partner.

-Bad boy ...- Rook whispered in a malicious smile.-These giant breasts can suck all the hungry boys in this city.

Laughing, Ben pulled on the nipple with his teeth and released it. Once again, he spat on the nipple and sucked it ferociously again while his tongue circled the huge, plump brown areola that was covered and shiny with his saliva. Sandra bit her lip hard when Ben sucked his fat breast as hard as if his mouth was going to swallow it all at once. Finally, the muscled young boy peeled his wet mouth off the older woman's drooling breast and couldn't resist rubbing his mother's huge nipples with his thumbs while smiling endlessly like a complete nymphomaniac.

-Mom, you have giant cow breasts! - Ben exclaimed in a cheerful and perverted smile.

-Ben ...- Sandra whispered between moans.-Mom needs your hungry mouth elsewhere ...

Then Ben looked down and started to smile. Suddenly, the green-eyed boy turned the blonde woman on his back and gently pushed her back so that she leaned over and leaned on the kitchen table so that her big, delicious ass was fully upright, exposing her leaky pussy. excitement.

Ben knelt on the kitchen floor and grabbed Sandra's big ass with his strong, young hands. He revealed the swollen and soaked pussy, and mercilessly spat on the pussy before starting to suck it greedily.

-Ohhhh! Ohhh! Beeen! -Sandra screamed and her nails slid over the smooth surface of the table.

Her son's tongue was wild, untamed and totally out of control. The muscular boy's tongue penetrated deep into the hot, soaked pussy as if it could stretch for a long time and began to lick and taste everything inside its warm, soft interior. Ben devoured his mother's pussy, his mouth glued greedily to the pussy until the boy's face was deliciously wet.

Sandra felt her legs tremble with pleasure as her son's tongue tossed and stirred nervously inside her terribly aroused pussy. Ben licked the swollen, red lips of her pussy and voraciously sucked on her swollen clit with excitement. The salty taste was delusional and too good. Ben stuck his tongue out as deep as he could to explore the whole fleshy, warm, soaked interior of his mother's wonderful pussy.

Ben sucked, sucked, licked and feasted on Sandra's pussy and her face disappeared between her mother's legs. His tongue licked everything and took care to cover everything with his hot saliva that made everything even more lubricated and hot. However, Ben and Sandra knew that they couldn't just do that. It was time to break the barriers of mother and child blood, and fuck furiously.

Then, Ben pulled his mouth all wet from Sandra's pussy and was soon lying on the kitchen floor exactly where Rook had been lying minutes ago. He grabbed his huge, hard 19-inch cock that pointed at the kitchen ceiling and called out to Sandra with his finger.

Smiling like a perfect pervert without limits, Sandra walked over to her son. She stood over the green-eyed boy and stood with her back to him. Slowly, the older woman bent down until her huge, greedy pussy swallowed all the big, hard young muscle boy's cock.

-OHHHHHHH !!! - Ben and Sandra screamed with pleasure at the same moment.

Ben did his best not to come inside his mother's pussy, but it was still a difficult task. Sandra's pussy was like a furnace made of soft, soaked meat, the heat of which was incredibly scorching and all of which enveloped Ben's big cock in extremely sensory pleasure. On the other hand, Sandra smiled weakly when she felt her son's huge cock penetrate her entire pussy until finally invading her uterus with her fat, pink glans

It all happened very fast. Sandra only had time to lean back, resting her hands on the floor near Ben's bust while her legs bent so she could sit better on her son's huge cock. And Ben grabbed his mother's big ass with all the strength of his young, manly hands before he started to fuck the woman furiously.

Sandra and Ben started screaming with pleasure right away. Sandra had the same feeling as before she was being brutally fucked by a wild horse with a monstrous stick and full of manhood. She kept screaming and moaning, but her screams and moans were short lived, as Ben looked at Rook and had a delicious idea.

-Hey, Rook? -Ben called, smiling.-Come on, big blue tiger!

-It's for now! -Rook smiled and released his huge cock.

Rook walked around the kitchen until he was standing over Sandra and Ben. Sandra found Rook's giant, hard cock pulsing in front of her and the poor housewife didn't even have time to react. The muscular young alien tucked his entire 23-inch cock into the older woman's throat and began to fuck her throat non-stop while his powerful blue hands gripped Sandra's head tightly.

Sex was becoming an increasingly fantastic and liberating experience for Sandra. Between his legs, Ben fucked his mother's greedy pussy with his huge, hard cock with the strength of a stallion horse. At the same time, Rook was fucking Sandra's throat with the same power as a stallion horse. Ben and Rook were two young, muscular boys full of virility who were using all their testosterone on Sandra until the poor housewife was going to explode with such pleasure filling her whole body.

Ben was moaning with pleasure as he fucked his mother's pussy furiously. The green-eyed boy's huge, hard cock deeply fucked that hot, soaked pussy that was tightening ever more tightly around the monster cock. Ben bit his lip hard, smiled with extreme, crazy pleasure, and flushed with all the heat that involved him in this wild sex with three. Using and abusing all of his adolescent sexual vigor, Ben moved his strong muscular hips towards Sandra's pussy, where his big, swollen cock of hot milk came and went with ever more intense speed and strength.

Rook was also enjoying good, large doses of erotic pleasure. His big blue hands gripped Sandra's head and ruffled the older woman's blond hair while his powerful muscular hips moved with great sexual power to fuck that bottomless throat with his monstrous cock and hard as solid rock. Rook threw his head back several times and moaned with pleasure as wildly as if he were going to transform into a big blue tiger coming from another planet to fuck the oldest women on Earth.

Sandra barely had time to think straight. It is as if all the pleasure in your body has already gone up to your brain and brought you the most complete lascivious and delusional madness. In the lower part of her body, Sandra felt her big, greedy pussy suffering great earthquakes of pleasure from the inside out while her muscular young son with green eyes detonated and slaughtered her pussy with that huge 19 inch hard cock. Meanwhile, in the upper part of his body, his son's young and muscular alien friend murdered. The huge colored stick was sinking deeper and deeper into her throat and Sandra's mouth was drooling so much that all of her saliva was dripping down to her huge, fat breasts that rocked wildly with all the wild sex drive.

-Ohhhh! Mom! -Ben screamed with his head thrown back while fucking Sandra's pussy with brute force.-If I knew that the lady's pussy was so hot, I would be fucking the lady since I was ten years old!

-Mrs. Tennyson, you are a bottomless pit full of delight! -Rook shouted in a perverted smile as he bit his bottom lip and fucked Sandra's throat without compassion.-You have no idea of the pleasure of fucking your throat and pussy together with your son!

Sandra barely managed to respond to Ben and Rook's malicious words. The poor housewife could only utter muffled moans of pleasure because of Rook's monstrous cock that filled her mouth and went down her deep throat in a frantic and constant rhythm. At that moment, Ben lifted his head from the floor and looked forward. The green-eyed boy couldn't resist smiling when he saw his giant, swollen cock being stuffed deep inside his mother's greedy pussy that swallowed it with such gluttony as if he were going to devour it all at once.

At one point, Rook pulled his entire 23-inch cock from the bottom of Sandra's throat. A cascade of hot, sticky saliva fell from Sandra's mouth and bathed her plump, round breasts that swayed nonstop. Sandra's mouth was all drooling and red, she was trying to catch her breath, but her green eyes soon saw the huge, colorful stick covered in saliva of the young revonnahgander that pulsed right in front of her face. Then, with all the gluttony in the world, the older woman grabbed all the muscular alien's hard cock and started sucking it with unruly hunger.

Rook moaned with pleasure, throwing his head back. He looked down and smiled with pleasure as he licked his white lips. Rook licked his blue fingers quickly and immediately grabbed Sandra's huge brown nipples. The brawny alien pulled the housewife's huge breasts up and smashed his big cock between the fat breasts in a soft, fluffy hug. That way, Rook started to fuck Sandra's tits while also fucking her mouth that also sucked on her huge dick. It was just a sum of pleasurable frictions that involved the big, colorful cock rubbing between huge breasts while fucking that mouth that sucked on and on.

Beneath his mother, Ben continued to fuck the older woman's greedy pussy with all his adolescent sexual vigor. His huge 19-inch cock sank deep inside that soaked pussy and ran through the vaginal canal until his huge pink glans crashed into Sandra's womb. The sex was fantastic for Ben, who felt his dick being greased and eaten by that hungry pussy for a big, horny young dick. The green-eyed boy bit his lip hard, throwing his head back on the floor as his strong hips rose and fell desperately between Sandra's legs, causing his huge, heavy balls to be jerked wildly and uncontrollably.

Sandra was feeling like an inflatable doll in the hands of Ben and Rook. Those two young, muscular boys grabbed the older woman very tightly and fucked her mouth and throat with such fury as if Sandra was going to dismount at any moment. The blonde woman felt as if two stallion horses were fucking her pussy and throat with such sexual vigor that her body could become a large deposit of young, manly sperm. She felt her son's huge cock rubbing furiously inside her pussy, increasing the sexual stimuli more and more that soon increased all the pleasure on the way to an explosive orgasm. At the same time, the housewife's throat was fucked by her son's friend who was twisting her huge nipples in his blue fingers while his huge colored cock rubbed madly between her plump, soft tits.

Rook often screamed and moaned in pleasure without caring that the neighbors could hear. He felt such great pleasure between his legs that it was no longer possible to be the kind and polite boy he always was. Rook was showing all of his wildest and fierce side as he moved his powerful, muscular hips back and forth in a steady, frantic rhythm, causing his monstrous 23-inch cock to come in and out of the soft grip of Sandra's tits. and also from inside Sandra's throat, which was so hot and wet for the muscular alien's giant cock to pulse non-stop with such pleasure.

But suddenly the wild sex stopped.

Ben's muscular hips rested on the kitchen floor, but the boy's dick was so big that half the dick was still inside Sandra's pussy. The next, Rook pulled all of his huge cock out of Sandra's throat and let go of her swollen nipples, causing her huge breasts to fall into place.

Sandra started to breathe breathlessly while her whole body cried out for more erotic and tasty pleasure.

-Mom.-Ben whispered in a malicious smile.-Lie on all fours on the floor and give me this pussy to eat.

-I help you, Mrs. Tennyson.-Rook smiled and helped Sandra to get up from Ben's muscular body.

Sandra's pussy abandoned Ben's huge cock, which was frighteningly swollen, reddened and all lubricated because of the soaked and even more dilated pussy that swallowed him completely. In turn, Ben got up from the floor and knelt by the kitchen cabinets while masturbating with both hands. Sandra returned to the floor shortly after, she was on all fours on the kitchen floor and raised her big, round ass still dressed in torn lycra pants and panties.

Ben quickly knelt before Sandra's pussy. The green-eyed boy grabbed his mother's hips with one hand while his other hand masturbated his huge cock nonstop. At that moment, Rook walked over to Sandra's other side and knelt on the floor as well. Immediately, Sandra saw Rook's colossal and colorful cock pulsing all hard with lust in front of his face.

Rook grabbed Sandra's jaw with some force and made the blonde woman open her mouth wide, he masturbated his huge dick with his hand and pointed it at the older woman's mouth. Then, Rook looked at Ben and they both smirked, as they both had the same idea.

-Three ... two ...- Ben and Rook whispered together.-One!

At the same moment, Ben penetrated his mother's pussy with full force, making his huge 19 inch dick hit Sandra's uterus in less than five seconds. And it was also in the same instant that Rook shoved all his giant 23 inch dick into Sandra's mouth, making all that colossal dick reach the bottom of the older woman's throat in a few seconds.

Just a second passed and Ben and Rook started to fuck Sandra in front and behind.

Sandra felt it would explode at any moment. Behind her, her beautiful, muscular son fucked her pussy with all the brute force of his big, hard dick. In front of him, his son's handsome and muscular friend fucked his throat with a brute force that seemed even greater and also with a much bigger and more powerful cock. Sandra could feel how incredibly strong and powerful Ben and Rook were during wild sex. She felt Ben's hips slam against her ass as well as Rook's hips slam against his face.

Ben and Rook were proving to be perfect stallion horses full of teenage sperm to fill Sandra with large loads. However the best part of the sex was the crazy and erotically fantastic feeling that Sandra was feeling. Both Ben and Rook had dicks so big, thick and long that every time the two boys hurled their monstrous dicks into the older woman's body, it was as if Rook's dick was going down deep into Sandra's throat and Ben's dick he was going to climb quickly through his mother's pussy until the two huge, hard cocks met inside the housewife's body in a powerful impact of pleasure.

Maybe that was possible, or maybe not, but in Sandra's mind all that existed was the crazy and desperate desire to have sex with young, muscular and handsome boys who had the biggest hard and horny dicks and sperm between their legs. Ben was fucking his mother with great brutal force. The green-eyed boy moved his strong hips with a frantic and unbeatable energy that caused his entire 19-inch monstrous cock to hit the blonde woman's pussy furiously, causing her pussy to become more and more dilated in a bizarre way and kind of impossible. His hands gripped Sandra's hips very tightly and kept pulling her mother's ass against her hips, causing her pussy to also swallow his huge dick with a lot of hot and soaked friction.

Meanwhile, Rook was fucking Sandra's throat with all the sexual vigor of a stallion horse that came from the planet of stallion horses. The muscular alien grabbed the older woman's head and blond hair with all the strength of his big blue hands, and he moved his hips at a steady and furious rhythm full of testosterone in large loads that made him look like a real shiny machine seething with the spasms of pleasure. In this way, the colossal 23-inch colored stick descended deeply through Sandra's throat and its huge pink glans already reached the housewife's esophagus with total ease and all this radical blowjob made Sandra drool madly and lubricate more and more Rook.

After so many long minutes of wild, hot sex, Ben was already sweaty. The muscular body of the green-eyed boy was glowing beautifully in the natural light of the kitchen because of all the hundreds of drops of hot, manly sweat that were covering Ben's defined muscles. Now it was Ben and Rook sweating like wild, horny boys who furiously fucked their hot, greedy milf and all the summer heat made their muscular bodies sweat with such constant, frantic movement.

At one point, Ben stopped fucking his mother and lifted his knees off the floor. The muscular boy kept his huge dick inside Sandra's pussy and crouched over her hips before getting back to fucking her with even greater force. With his sassy hands, Ben grabbed Sandra's fat breasts that rocked back and forth, and began to squeeze the luscious breasts in his hands with enough strength and intensity while his fingers rubbed and twisted the huge, hard nipples . The older woman just released a series of muffled moans as Rook fucked her throat at a steady pace.

-Ohhh, Mrs. Tennyson ...! - Rook groaned and smiled with great pleasure.-Hot and naughty milf!

-My mom is the hottest milf in town, Rook.-Ben spoke between moans while smiling with pleasure.-We are very lucky boys to reopen Sandra Tennyson's pussy after many years without receiving a huge and hard dick to fuck tasty!

-Hmmm, Ben! -Rook bit his lip while blushing.-Can we fuck your mommy more often?

-Of course, Rook.-Ben smirked.-My dad never noticed anything in this house, so I can fuck my mom, you can fuck my mom and we can fuck my mom whenever she wants and whenever my dad stupid is out of the house!

-I think this deal is very fair, Ben.-Rook smiled in amusement.-What do you think about that, Mrs. Tennyson?

Ben and Rook looked at Sandra and all Sandra did was shake her head in the best possible way to show that she was completely in agreement with everything that her horny boys decided.

"Hot bitch!" Ben and Rook screamed at the same time and fucked Sandra even harder.

Ben and Rook accelerated and intensified sex, increasing all the brutal and equine force applied to the movements of their strong and powerful hips. Ben was fucking Sandra so hard that his smooth pelvis and muscular thighs were crashing into his mother's big, round ass, causing loud, delicious crackles. The green-eyed boy was also torturing the older woman's huge, hard nipples with his playful, sassy fingers while his young, strong hands squeezed and crushed those fat, giant breasts with enough force.

Rook also did not forgive Sandra, he never imagined that fucking an older woman could be so pleasurable and tasty. The muscular young alien pushed his monstrous and hard cock deeper and deeper into Sandra's throat and hit the bottom of her throat with such force and vigor as if he wasn't afraid to cause a disgusting backflow because of that deep radical blowjob. His big, strong, blue hands clung tightly to Sandra's head and her blond hair, making her keep her head very still while Rook fucked her throat at high speed.

At the same time, Sandra didn't even have time to moan and she also felt she wouldn't even have time to breathe. Her mouth was fucked by a colossal 23 inch cock that hit the bottom of her throat with great intensity, causing the blonde woman to choke several times and let her mouth fill with saliva until she drooled out. Meanwhile, her pussy was slaughtered by a monstrous 19-inch stick that penetrated her uterus several times in a row, where Sandra could feel strong strokes of a fat, pink glans at the bottom of her uterus. And all of this was making the poor housewife lose her mind with every second of radical and crazy pleasure.

Ben and Rook had been glistening with sweat for a long time. Their young muscular bodies had hundreds of beads of sweat that shone on their skins and dripped on and on. The two muscular boys were terribly hot, but they still didn't want to stop. Sandra was also very sweaty from the tail of wild sex and her clothes were starting to stick to her wet and hot skin.

And after long minutes of sex, Ben and Rook stopped fucking Sandra. Rook pulled his huge cock out of Sandra's throat and he started to breathe and cough as a lot of saliva fell from his mouth. Ben pulled his big dick out of Sandra's dilated pussy and stood with his hard cock pulsing non-stop.

-Mom.-Ben smiled sensually.-Lie on the floor. Now.

Weakly, Sandra fell to the side and her back hit the kitchen floor. Ben knelt on the floor and grabbed his mother's legs, opening her legs to have full access to her sweet tooth. Immediately, the green-eyed boy stuffed his giant cock into the blonde woman's pussy and began to fuck furiously without even a little compassion. At that moment, Sandra didn't even have time to moan with pleasure, as Rook soon shoved all his colossal dick into her throat and made the older woman suck his dick as fast as possible.

Now it was Ben and Rook sitting on their heels with their knees apart, Sandra lying on the floor between them with her legs spread and clutched by the hands of her muscular son who was furiously fucking her pussy at the same time as her son's muscular friend grabbed her. head again and fucked his throat over and over. The sex was frantic, fast and tireless, and Sandra's plump, round breasts rocked wildly back and forth at a sensual and delicious pace.

Ben licked his lips in a greedy smile as his strong hips moved back and forth with great strength and agility, he thrust his monstrous and hard cock deeper and deeper into his mother's extremely soaked and oiled pussy that swallowed his cock as if was going to devour it completely. Rook smiled with pleasure and seemed to be purring with an ever-increasing pleasure, he gazed with golden eyes at his huge and swollen cock that sank deep inside Sandra's throat, allowing her mouth to drip without control over his dick colored, leaving it more and more lubricated and slippery.

At that moment, Ben and Rook lifted their eyes to Sandra's giant breasts that rocked nonstop with all the frantic movement of wild sex. Sandra had very big and fat breasts with areolas and huge and monstrous nipples in an obscene and perverted way that was very horny.

-Your mom has very beautiful breasts, Ben ...- Rook whispered between some moans of pleasure.

-I agree, Rook ...- Ben smiles pleasantly.-I wish those breasts had milk again.

-Blukic and Driba can fix it.-Rook smiled playfully and cute.

Sandra's huge breasts were seducing Ben and Rook, and those horny boys couldn't resist playing a little with those beautiful fleshy breasts. Ben started to lick two fingers from his right hand and Rook also licked two fingers from his right hand. With malicious and greedy smiles, the green-eyed boy and the revonnahgander boy brought their drooling fingers up to Sandra's huge nipples and started rubbing them affectionately.

Ben and Rook could hear Sandra trying to release moans of pleasure that were drowned out by Rook's monstrous cock in her throat. Still, the boys smiled and licked their lips lasciviously as they rubbed the older woman's nipples with their bold fingers. His fingers circled around the giant brown areolas of Sandra's nipples and the boys also couldn't resist pinching and twisting those huge, luscious nipples with enough force, making Sandra moan desperately with so much pleasure on her nipples and all over her body. hot and sweaty.

Sandra's nipples were teased nonstop for about a long seven minutes. Ben and Rook pulled their fingers away from Sandra's nipples that looked even more swollen and horny. Rook ran his hand over her huge muscular breasts and felt sweat wetting his skin. Then he looked at Ben who was also soaked in sweat that his young muscular body was glowing in a sexy way. Looking at the kitchen table, the muscular alien spotted the large pitcher of cold lemonade that Sandra was preparing before arriving at his house and starting all that sex.

-Hey, Ben? -Rook smiled mischievously.-Are you in the mood to cool off?

-What do you have in mind, Rook? - Ben asked in an amused smile.

Rook didn't even have to leave his place much, he just stretched out his long muscular arm and grabbed the big pitcher of sweet and cold lemonade full of ice cubes on the table surface. Immediately, Rook hurled a good amount of lemonade out of Ben's muscular, sweaty body. The green-eyed boy screamed and laughed when he felt that splash of cold lemonade on his body so hot. Ben was covered in sweet and cold lemonade, he ran his fingers over his wet nipple and couldn't resist sucking his fingers to taste the lemonade.

Smiling, Rook also poured a fair amount of lemonade over Sandra's body. The blonde woman screamed muffled when she felt that lemonade so cold on her body that it practically burned with wild pleasure. Her nipples were even more petrified with pleasure, if that is possible. In turn, Rook poured the rest of the lemonade over his large muscular body and then dropped the empty pitcher on the kitchen floor. He circled the large areola of his huge lemonade-covered right nipple with his blue fingers and then sucked on his fingers to taste the icy, citrusy sweetness of the lemonade.

-You're great, Rook! -Ben laughed playfully.

-I know.-Rook laughed too.

Now the cold, sweet lemonade was part of the sex full of delusional pleasure. Ben and Rook fucked Sandra's pussy and throat with double, triple and maybe quadruple for all her sexual strength, speed and vigor that simply didn't have any brakes. The lemonade helped to cool their muscular bodies full of heat, but both boys knew very well that they were still far from coming, as they had so much more sex to enjoy. And the same was true for Sandra, who looked more like a time bomb almost exploding in a few minutes.

Well, Ben and Rook stopped fucking Sandra and pulled their huge, hard dicks from inside the housewife's body. Ben and Rook got up and stood up with their monstrous sticks pulsing. On the floor, Sandra coughed a little and drooled nonstop, she looked up and saw her horny, muscular young boys with their big dicks pulsing and begging for her mouth.

Sandra quickly got up and knelt on the floor. Soon, her huge, hard nipples brushed against the fat glands of Ben and Rook's dicks. The older woman smiled and grabbed her boys' huge dicks before she started rubbing their glands against her giant nipples.

-Ohhh! Mom! ”Ben threw his head back.

-Hmmm ... Mrs. Tennyson! -Rook bit his lip hard.

Sandra rubbed the fat, pink glands against her giant brown nipples for long minutes. The friction was too delicious and pleasurable for nipples as sensitive as glans. But that did not last long, because soon Sandra committed the madness of putting those two monstrous sticks in her mouth. Ben and Rook moaned with pleasure when their big, hard dicks were crushed against each other inside Sandra's hot, soggy mouth. She held the hard sticks tightly in her hands and started to suck a little less than half of those penile monsters while her mouth continually salivated and lubricated Ben and Rook's dicks more and more.

It was a double blowjob. Sandra pulled the two large sticks out of her mouth and spat on her fat, pink glands. She smirked and started rubbing Ben and Rook's glands against each other so that their hot, foamy spit would spread over the glans.

-Ohhh !!! Mrs. Tennyson! ”Rook groaned with pleasure.“ This is so good!

-Hmmm, mommy! -Ben moaned all tearfully.-You will make your boys come like this!

-I'll make you come like horses ...- Sandra whispered and started to suck only the glanders of Ben and Rook.

The muscular boys screamed with pleasure when the older woman sucked on his glands together at the same time. His soft, wet lips with his hot, soaked tongue sucked and licked the two glands that were still rubbed against each other in an extreme, radical pleasure that was making Ben and Rook go crazy every second.

After that, Sandra started to get up off the floor, but her hands didn't let go of Ben and Rook's big dicks. She stood up and her huge brown nipples ended up meeting Ben and Rook's nipples. The green-eyed boy and the revonnahgander boy looked at the blonde woman's huge brown nipples that were nuzzling her nipples, as they were on either side of Sandra.

In turn, Ben and Rook grabbed Sandra's fat breasts with their hands and started sucking on her giant nipples. Sandra screamed with pleasure and smashed her boys' huge dicks with her hands. Ben sucked on his right breast while Rook sucked on his left breast. Their tongues licked the huge areolas and their lips sucked on the giant nipples while their saliva ran in thin streams over Sandra's breasts. But the taste was the best part, as those fat, soft breasts tasted like sweet, cold lemonade.

Ben and Rook sucked and bit Sandra's tits several times until the taste of the lemonade was fully savored by their sweet tooth. Finally, Ben and Rook peeled their mouths off Sandra's drooling breasts and the two boys looked at the housewife.

-Mom? -Ben said, smiling.-Are you ready for a double penetration?

-What? -Sandra paled.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Rook replied before simply grabbing Sandra.

With the strength of his big muscular arms, Rook lifted Sandra off the floor and held her tightly by her thighs. Sandra's back was supported against Rook's muscular and wet body and the woman stood with her legs spread wide and her pussy fully exposed and defenseless before those two huge and hard dicks. Ben approached Sandra and held his hard cock in his hand. Rook slowly lowered Sandra so that her pussy was close to his huge and colorful cock, and also close to his son's colossal cock.

When Ben and Rook's fat gland touched Sandra's swollen pussy lips at the same perfect and ideal height, Ben and Rook penetrated Sandra's pussy in a terribly monstrous and radical double vaginal penetration. The 23-inch revonnahgander cock and the 19-inch human cock penetrated the woman's lyre's pussy deeply and hit the depths of her uterus heavily, causing the pussy to swell monstrously with such colossal sticks inside.

And in that moment of immeasurable pleasure, Ben, Rook and Sandra screamed wildly as if they had already reached orgasm. Ben and Rook couldn't believe the pleasure it was to feel their big, horny dicks being crushed against each other at the same time that they were surrounded by that pussy and that womb that looked more like a real furnace of scalding, washed and rinsed meat. so much extreme lust. Meanwhile, Sandra could now be absolutely sure she was about to be brutally fucked by two incredibly manly and powerful stallion horses.

And she really liked the idea.

Ben grabbed Sandra next to Rook, causing his muscular breasts to be crushed against his mother's fat breasts and her nipples to be rubbed against each other. And after getting used to this double vaginal penetration, Ben and Rook started to fuck Sandra in the most pleasant and unforgiving way.

Both Ben and Rook were very strong boys, so they were able to hold Sandra with their muscular arms without much difficulty. They moved their powerful hips against Sandra's greedy and extremely dilated pussy, causing her monstrous and colossal dicks to penetrate the entire vaginal canal deeply and furiously hit the bottom of the blonde woman's uterus and this double vaginal penetration was so radical and extreme that it was possible to clearly see the flat abdomen of the housewife puffing several times in a row whenever her horny boys stuffed their big dicks with all their impregnable strength and vigor.

And Sandra was right. The sensation was like being impaled and fucked with astronomical levels of testosterone on an unfathomable scale of strength, speed and vigor furious by two stallion horses with sticks as monstrous as nuclear missiles ready to explode in a colossal flood of hot milk. Sandra had become a cat in heat, because she was moaning and screaming much more than before, not caring at all that probably all the neighbors were listening to everything by now and imagining that there is a terrible murder at the Tennyson family home.

But it was not murder. It was sex, sex, sex over and over. Ben and Rook crushed Sandra between their muscular, wet bodies. Rook felt her huge pink nipples crushed against Sandra's back partially covered by her shirt, causing a delightful friction of pleasure on the muscular alien's nipples against the fabric of the shirt and Ben felt his nipples totally crushed against his mother's huge nipples and both nipples were rubbed and rubbed against each other in delirious pleasure. But the two muscular boys moaned and screamed much more for the crazy and fantastic sensation of their huge dicks rubbing against each other inside Sandra's greedy pussy.

Sandra tried her best to grab Ben and Rook, she took her arms to grab the necks of her horny boys to bring them closer and closer to her so that the three lovers turned into a beautiful sandwich full of friction, heat and sweat. a desperate sex full of fast-paced hormones. Ben and Rook maintained a perfect balance, the two muscular boys standing on the kitchen floor with their knees wide apart while their strong arms held Sandra with all their strength to keep her aloft. They used and abused all their sexual vigor to fuck that giant and hot pussy that swallowed their huge dicks more and more.

It was possible to see sticky, transparent splashes and drops falling between Ben and Rook's dicks that were rubbing themselves in a terribly tasty and obscene way, making the two boys moan and scream more and more like two condemned to eternal pleasure more agonizing and delicious . The carnal sounds of sex grew more and more, wet and sticky sounds that echoed through the kitchen with the screams and moans of pleasure, and each sound gradually increased as Ben and Rook fucked Sandra with a power that grew bigger with each instant.

-Boys !!! - Sandra screamed desperately.-I can't take it anymore! I can not take it anymore! My pussy will explode and throw it all away!

-Don't worry, Mrs. Tennyson ...- Rook spoke between desperate moans.-We will come inside you so much that your uterus will explode!

-That's it! -Ben replied, laughing.-Let's get you pregnant, Mom!

Sandra just screamed in an ecstasy that was about to explode and threw her head up. Ben and Rook crushed Sandra even more between their muscular bodies, grabbed the older woman tighter and fucked her pussy with a raw and furious teenage sexual vigor that never stopped. But soon the spasms of pleasure began to attack the hot and sweaty bodies of the three lovers.

Finally, everything happens in a single instant.

Sandra's pussy seems to burst completely like a dam full of cracks and the older woman furiously squirts her orgasm like a big liquid explosion that washes away Ben and Rook's huge dicks that were still fucking her pussy. And at the same time, Ben and Rook stuffed their dicks as deep as they could into Sandra's womb before their huge balls began to squirm and then their monstrous dicks began to come in gallons and more gallons of thick, hot sperm from young and manly boys.

Sandra howled with Ben and Rook. The green-eyed boy and the revonnahgander boy ejaculated two powerful streams of orgasm that looked more like powerful pressure jets made entirely of scalding sperm. And so millions of gallons of sperm flooded Sandra's entire uterus and washed her entire pussy until a real cataract of sperm exploded out of her double-penetrated pussy and a large, white, sticky puddle began to form on the kitchen floor. .

The three lovers continued to shout without stopping. Sandra had already finished coming after five minutes of constant orgasm and her whole body began to soften in a mixture of total pleasure and a little exhaustion as well. Ben and Rook continued to spurt sperm without stopping and it was not long before their muscular legs felt the strong effects of orgasm and the two boys fell to their knees on the floor covered with sperm. They managed to sit on their heels, but they still held Sandra a little less tightly now.

At that moment, Sandra's abdomen began to swell grandly with so much teenage sperm that it filled her uterus in a continuous rhythm until the blonde woman acquired a huge, round belly that seemed to contain quadruplets ready to be born because of its absurd size.

Ben and Rook's orgasms lasted a long thirty minutes until they finally finished ejaculating the last drop of cum inside their huge, fully drained balls.

After all this, peace and silence came to reign after so much sexual revelry in that kitchen, whose floor was covered with sweat, lemonade and sperm. A lot of sperm.

Sandra started to smile with pleasure, she touched her huge belly with her hands and laughed as she felt Ben and Rook's huge dicks still lodged inside her pussy and her uterus totally flooded with sperm that cascaded over the floor at a slow pace. The older woman looked at her two horny boys and smiled even more.

-Let's do the following.-Sandra said in a lascivious smile.-Whenever my stupid husband is far away from here, you two fly here because my pussy will be very hot and wet begging for your big horse dicks stallions.

"It will be an immense pleasure, Mrs. Tennyson." Rook smiled cheerfully.

"This is going to be awesome, Mom!" Ben laughed.

Finally, Sandra pulled Ben and Rook by their necks and the three lovers ended their so wonderful and crazy sex with a triple kiss full of lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed... ;3


End file.
